Bella then Bella now
by GawjusFame
Summary: When Edward leaves bella in the forest, victoria and other vampires find her. They change her, so what happens when Edward and bella meet up again back at forks.
1. When he leaves

"_Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't love you, I never have", _Edward spoke wretchedly_._

"_But…. why?"_ I stumbled

"_This is all for the best really"_ I looked up at the man who had saved my life, as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

"_How can it be the best when we're not together?"_ I asked with sorrow

"_Im so sorry, goodbye Bella". _

When I looked up he was gone. I stumbled through the woods, not knowing what to do.

"_Well, well, well look who I've found",_ almost the last vampire I wanted to see right now spoke… Victoria. I looked up only to be pushed and slammed 10m back into a tree. I cried out in pain

Victoria and a few other vampires were observing my reaction.

"_It seems your little Edward has left, now how will he feel when he finds out I killed you". _

"_I don't know, happy for all I know."_

She looked surprised and the tops of her lips rose.

"_Humph, well that's no fun",_ She stoped and turned around to the others I could now see.

There was a tall man, with dark, sandy blond hair. His skin was darker then the other vampires I had seen and his eyes were Icy blue.

There were also 2 small women. The first looked just like the man, except her hair was slightly lighter and her features were more feminine. Her eyes were Greeny-Orange. They must have been brother and sister when they were human.

The second had dark brown hair, and a perfect figure. Her eyes were very light brown, and her skin was paper white.

She whispered in their ears, to fast for me to hear. The man held me down as they played out their new plan.

Victoria bit my left and the others joined in. They each either had an arm or a leg and they bit every centimetre of skin they could. So instead of killing me, they were turning me into a vampire so I would remember this day for the rest of eternity.

The pain struck me like a lightning bolt. It was like nothing I had ever imagined, everywhere flamed. My eyes drifted, I knew I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't, not in this pain, but I did try.

The few days felt like forever but I started to hear the voices around me.

"_Vic, this isn't right, it's been too long, something must of happened lets just go",_ I heard a girl whine.

"_No, Nexy she ok, listen her heart is speeding up, its almost finished."_

"_Finally, how long has it been, 8 days"_ the man blabbed.

"_Yer I think so",_ a sweeter voice included.

Then all the pain just stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, being carful not to lose it. The world seemed so much clearer. Everything was so bright and beautiful. I could hear every step someone made and it was amazing.

"_Hello I'm Nexaly, but you can just call me Nexy"._ She placed her hand next to mine and held it. she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"_Im sorry what has happened, Vic is crazy"._ She murmured so quietly I only just heard her.

I looked down at her and nodded.

"_Hi Im Beverly, yes but everyone calls me Bev."_ She added_._

"_Hey, god you took a long time to turn what were you doing, meditating…Ha just kidding honey. But anyway I… am …. The….Avatar!"_ I couldn't help but smile at the merrinessof saying his name.

"_Yes and you know me, I have told then about your life, well what I know of it." _Victoria uncaringly said.

"_Well hi, I guess, what are your powers"._ I said with no self-conscious_._

"_I can change the weather and gravity",_ Bev said

"_My power is to control Earth, water, fire and ice, you know stuff like that",_ Nexy beamed.

"_Yep and I can talk telepathically."_ Avatar smiled

I trusted then, well not 'Vic', but the others. They explained to me that she had ordered then to turn me or she would rip the apart and burn them. Nexy was my new best friend, Avatar was my protector/ fake lover as he would put it and Bev was always there when I was clueless or needed help with life. She had been a vampire for 100 years and knew a lot.


	2. Finding more family

I had just caught a Grizzly Bear, think and plump, just how I like them. I was full for now and with not a drop of blood my Designer clothes, I decided to go for a run. It had been over 60 years since he left me, and I have never been happy. Nexy helped find my power, and it seems that mine is to obtain and keep the powers around me. So by now I have many powers. My eyes colour changes with my mood. They were mostly gray now, saying that I was sad. I left my family and friends behind, not ever being able to see them again.

I sighed at that thought. Soon I was close to the road, and I could hear the cars slowly moving, but what caught my attention was not a car.

"_Help, please help us". _I heard a scream, and smelt that it was a human.

I took off running to where the delicious smell was coming from, being careful not to breathe.

I found 2 men and a woman, being attacked by a pack of wolves. The women had barely a hair left on her head and had deep cuts in her legs. And the men had been bitten ferociously, and were bleeding heavily. I could feel my eyes colour change, probably very dark purple or black with how angry I was feeling. I pushed out my hand making the air around the wolves rise. When they were in the air I quickly flicked out my fingers turning them into ice. When the time I had left I rushed over and picked up the injured humans and rushed them back to my home.

"BEV! Come quick". Bev and Avatar came speeding downing the stairs.

"How are you my lovely? Wow arhh what have you got there bells"?

"I found them, what do I do?"

"Just heal them with your healing power". Bev notified.

"I can't it will take up too much energy for them all and with how hurt them are I couldn't save 2 of them."

"Please just help me and my family. My name is Maggie this is my husband Tim, and my son Archie. Do what you have to do to save us". The women whispered

"Ok, look we're vampires, so the only way to save all of you is if we turn you. So is the really want you want?" Bev asked

"Yes, just hurry." She pleaded.

We all bit our sharp teeth into their soft thing skin. And soon enough they were screaming in pain. I looked down at Archie, who I had bitten. He looked around 18 or 19, and he was beautiful, even when I thought his head was going to explode from his screaming. He head dark brown hair, almost black. His olive coloured skin was sweating and his hazel eyes were widening.

APOV

I don't know her name. I know nothing about her except she was a vampire, she had just bitten me and I was turning onto one too and lastly, she was the most stunning girl I had distinguished in my life.

The pain zapped me and I felt my body fire up. I knew I was sweating, and I knew that the beautiful girl was watching me. I felt embarrassed. As I went crazy and my eyes stretched wide open with the shock. How long would this last? God I should have asked. But then I realised the pain was gone. I felt fine, but I just couldn't sit up or move. I tried to relax but it was very uncomfortable.

After a few days, the strong release keeping me down stopped, and I quickly opened my eyes.

She was smiling at me. All I wanted to do was to take her in my arms and kiss her, but that would be wrong. I moved my eyes around the room searching for my family, but they weren't there, we were all alone. _If she hurt them I swear I will kill her, oh what do I do? _I thought to myself

"_Don't worry everyone's fine, they just went to hunt". _She said not taking her eyes off of me.

BPOV

It had just been three days, three days of me none-stop taking the pain away from their transformations, yer a lot of fun. Maggie and Tim finished first, and everyone was waiting on Archie.

"_Bella we have to go, they're just new born's, and they need to drink as soon as possible; you just wait here for him and take him when he awakens". _Nexy said.

She had been in France when I had found them and came just 1 day into their transformations.

"_Ok, have fun guys, ill look after him". _I giggled as they walked out the door. Avatar was grinning, just knowing what I was thinking.

"_Ohh, yer you have fun too." _He beamed and Archie's parents looked scared. That made me crack up laughing_._

His heart was pounding, but I didn't want to stop looking at him. I released the pull keeping him down, and ran by his side.

He opened his eyes. This expression on his face made me smile. He looked like he'd just seen the sun for the first time. He started looking around the room; he must have been looking for his family.

"_Don't worry everyone's fine, they just went to hunt". _I said not taking my eyes off of him.

He was even more striking, only now his hair was darker, his skin was lighter and his eyes were bright green.

Our coven's venom is different. It is stronger, and more power full, so our eyes colours are different from other vampires. Since I was bitten by four of the most powerful vampires, I became the most dominant one in our coven. My eyes were like a sea of colours, that was when I feeling myself and not angry, sad or any other significant emotion.

Archie sighed, and felt more comfortable.

"_I'm Bella by the way, do you want to go hunt now? I'll show you how." _I explained with my calming voice.

"_Uh sure, thanks for helping me and my family"._

"_No problem. Sooo ah how old are you". _I asked smirking_._

"_Oh I'm 19, how old are you"? _Archie asked_._

"_I'm around 78 years old. Well im 18 immortally." _He looked really confused and interested at the same time.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. As soon as we were on the grass we started running. He was very fast, and smart. He jumped from tree to tree, and swung on vines like a caveman. When we had finished hunting we run back to the house, smiling and looking at each other.

EDPOV

60 years. 60 hell like years. 60 hell like years dry sobbing in the corner. Why did I leave her?

I only saw my family every few years; I could never fully face them after what I had done to them too. Alice never went shopping; Emmett was always sad and never laughed. Jasper never read or tried to make anyone happy, he new no one would ever forget the pain. Ever Rose was sad, she felt bad because she had always been mean to her. Carlisle always came home from work miserable; there had been too many memories of Bella at hospitals. And Esme tried not to show her pain when I was around, but she hadn't smiled since she had last seen Bella.

I had messed up my families' life, and I wish I could just see Bella again.

_Flash back_

A few weeks after I left her, I went back to get to get her. Once I got to forks I could just smell her scent. It was irresistible. I followed the smell until I was at a graveyard.

'_No, no please NO!' _I searched for her, she couldn't have gone.

Once I found the one thing I was dreading I collapsed to my knees.

**Isabella Swan**

'**Bella'**

**18 years**

**September 13 1988- September 29 2008 **

That had only been a few days after I left her. How could I. My beautiful Bella. The only thing I had left was her smell from the dirt. I grabbed a hand full of dirt and put it next to my face. Then I picked up some more and rubbed it in my arms. It was like I was hugging her, except she smelt sweater, was hugging me back and Bella was warm, and the dirt was cold and wet.

I ran to my families' home not stopping once. I needed Alice, she had always wanted to be there for me but I just yelled at her when she talked about her.

I opened the door and walked inside with a distressing look on my face.

'_EDDIE, I SMELL BELLA, _OH MY GOSH _YOU'VE BEEN HUGGING HER!' _He _jumped up and down._

'_Where's Alice'. _I pleaded_._

'_She's in England with Jasper, bro what's wrong, you should be happy'._

I had to make a decision. I needed help, and only Alice could do that, so now I had do to something else.

'_Carlisle, no Rose come with me.' _She looked surprised but stood up, with Emmett close behind.

'_I wont touch her, don't worry Emmett.' _He sent me a sharp look but sat back down.

'_What do you want'? _She asked

I couldn't even look at her, so I just closed my eyes and lowered my voice.

'_Please kill me.' I implored _

'_NO, W- WHY WOULD I DO THAT, I, I CAN'T.' _She stumbled_._

'_Why do you want me to kill you?'_

'_Bella, my Bella.' _I tried to calm down_. 'She d-died'_

Even Rosalie looked sad, but recovered quick, god what was she going to say.

'_Well we can just go to other schools and find another lip-smacking smelling Bella._

And that's when I went crazy!


	3. Up and down like a rollercoaster

Up and down like a rollercoaster

I didn't know if I had made the right choice. Archie and I loved each other, but it was only close friendship love. We both accepted that, but now I was all alone again. 

I had to take some time off. My mind was going crazy. I was breathing stepping up, even though I didn't need too. And the worst of all my dead heart was fighting for life, but there was no chance.

I walked into a misty forest, where there seemed to be no life. Peacefulness drifted around me, and everything just seemed ok again.

'_Not another, get out of here bloodsucker!_' A man yelled. I turned around and saw someone who I never thought I would again.

'_J-Jacob is that you? How are you still alive? What's going on_? I muttered and stumbled.

'_Bella? You're a vampire? Humph I knew Cullen was trouble_.' Jacob mumbled

'_No, no he didn't do this, he left me a before it happened, but how are you still here!?_ I said getting angry.

'_He left you, geese, what's worse being attacked by one or being left by one when you gave everything up for him_.' I didn't know if that was meant to be a joke but I wasn't happy.

'_JOCOB BLACK HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!!?_' I screamed.

He cringed, but finally answered.

'_Oh, right well I'm a werewolf and can live forever like you. How are you Bella_? _I've really missed you'_

**And then it all started.**

Our friendship became strong. But our love was powerful. He made me feel safe. And after 5 years he has love me the longest. Although, I'm still scared if he leaves me, no one would know the pain I would have to go through. Living forever with no one, it would be a depressing life.

He joined my coven, and every one adores him. Jake's little sister Chanette, or as I call her Chaney, sometimes mongrel, came to live us our coven too. I couldn't be happier.

We had decided to mover back to forks, I had nothing to be sad about. I had a family, friends and my one love.

1 week later!

We had just arrived in Forks Washington and were signing up for school.

'_Ok guys remember our plan; Nexy and Bev are the Buttonshaw sisters, Jake and Chaney are the White siblings and Avatar and I are the Frail siblings and Archie is the Shore's only child, you got that?_' I clarified for the thousandth time.

'_YES'_ `my coven screamed and then laughed.

We grabbed our schedules and headed to our classes. I had maths with Bev first. When we got there everyone was in, so we quickly got our seats and sat down.

It felt like the world was spinning. There were voices all around me, just circling.

'_I hate math yes I do, its just sooo boring_.' I heard a girl sing.

'_Mmm I can't wait for school to finish Missy will be waiting'_. A guy whistled.

'_9x7= arhh umm oh that's right 78 no that's not right'_. Probably a blond.

Wait did I just get a new power. Mind reading but that must mean that…

'_Sorry that I was late class I had some jobs to do. Now you can all just call me Mr Cullen or Mr C_.' I looked up and almost fell off my chair, nope I did.

Wow that must be like to be blond.

I ran on my knees the back door and was half way out the window when I heard a voice.

'_Bella, what are you doing_.' I was so happy when I found out it was Bev.

'_Hes here, he's the teacher, now give me a push'_. I held.

'_Ok ok but you've got to face him soon, because I think he's coming'_.

'_Arhh!_' She quickly pushed me out the window, and I fell on my head.

'_Miss Buttonshaw, would you care to tell me what's going on'_.

_Oh that was lucky, _I thought and peeked in the window.

She gave him a hard slap on the back. _'My bad. And I got no clue what you're talking about._' And she walked out the room.

He looked really sad. His eyes were drooping down. The sunlight flashed in the back room, reviling his skin, but he did not sparkle. Had she hurt him, well he hurt me.

I took some deep breaths and walked away.

_I miss you Bella, why do you speak to me, I know you somewhere in this world. In the heavens as a sprit, or somewhere else. One day I will kill myself and find you, but please don't be sad till then my love._

My eyes shot open. No he can't be sad. He left me this is his fault, he should get pay back. Hmm, pay back.

I ditched the rest of the day and started my plan.

'_Bells, I was so worried, are you ok?_' Jake kissed me.

'_Yer Im fine_.'

'_Bev told me everything, are you sure? We can move_.' He suggested.

'_No, really, and now I've got a plan'_. I said evilly.

Once I told them the plan, they wanted to help, so I got them doing some jobs for me.

'_Bella I got all the bottles of liquid foundation you wanted, oh and they had your old, human skin colour too_.' Bev giggled.

'_Yer and I got that shampoo stuff that you need, and ahh the per- perfume you used to wear'_. Avatar struggled not knowing what all this stuff was. Even as a human he didn't wash his hair.

'_Ok guys thanks, Nexy should be back soon with the clothes'._

'_Already back and sounds like perfect timing.' She glared at me. 'Well come on if you don't get ready now it wont work_.' She instructed.

**Getting ready**

First I had a shower, and used the same shampoo and conditioner I used with I was human.

Next I filled the bath tub with foundation that was my old skin colour. I laid in it until my skin looked striking.

I stood in frond of an air-conditioned to dry it off.

Then was I was dry I got changed into bright white clothes, and finished it off with some perfume that I used to wear.

When I looked and smelled almost like I did when I was human, I walked out and showed off my look.

'_You look great babe'_. I gave Jake a pleased smile and got in my car to go.

He wanted to see me, will Im just doing him a favour. I stopped the car at his house and ran around to his room. I heard a familiar tune, I hummed a long to it, it was beautiful. I had to climb up a tree. The tree he and climbed while I was on his back. All the memories floated back. As I sat there, in his tree I thought about him. I loved him; I always had and always will. I saw that I was glimmering in the moonlight, so I looked up and smiled. But there he was, looking back to me with the most shattered look on his face. What had I done? He really didn't deserve that. Before I could blink he was in front of me. He took my hands and kissed me sweetly.

'_I'll be with you soon'_. He promised. And looked at me deeply.

'_No, just don't'_. I whispered without looking at him, I couldn't see him shatter again.

'_Hey Edward what are you doing'_. Someone called.

As he looked behind him, I rapidly jumped down and raced home in my car.

I didn't want to speak to anyone, especially Jake. I couldn't hurt him like I had been before.

I opened the door, but tripped on the door-mat. I was caught and held up in a tight brace.

'_Bella boo its ok. Just tell me how you feel_. Jake smiled, but with no happiness.

EPOV

After that day of school I just needed peace.

'_Come play hopscotch, come play hopscotch'_, Emmett chanted.

'_Not now,' I growled_.

I stomped up to my room and just sat there, with my eyes closed and humming my Bella's lullaby. As I calmed down I opened my eyes slowly. Something was glowing, and it looked beautiful. I walked over across my room. It was in my tree Emmett had named Fred. I squinted my eyes because it was just so bright, so strong and looked so powerful.

Soon my eyes could take it, so I looked hard. It was, Bella. Had she heard my plead today. She was definitely eye-catching. Her skin looked so warm; I just had to be closer. I raced up to her, she smelt divine. Her long chocolate hair flowed with the wind and smelled like strawberries. I took her hands, which were covered by a long jacket and kissed and lips satisfyingly. It had just been so long I couldn't hold that back.

'_I'll be with you soon'_ I assured her and just looked at her wanting to hug and be with her.

'_No, just don't'_ She quietly said. She didn't even look at me. I felt so terrible.

'_Hey Edward what are you doing'_ Jasper call from my room. I turned around to see him with a confused expression on his face.

I turned around to look at Bella again, but she was gone. Did I just dream that, no she was here I kissed her.

'_Edward, I feel love and uncertainty coming off of you, what's going on?_' Jasper question.

BPOV

Yay, School today. First up I had science, my least favourite subject. I saw only a few people in the class, but walked in without any other concern. I looked over at my desk. Then at my partner. One word. Jasper.

I sat down next to him. I knew he was staring at me. _Anger…confusion…sadness_.

Oh great now I have to feel moods.

_She seems so calm, I feel so bad. Maybe if I just put some happiness_, I stopped him before he could finish.

'I don't need happiness, Im fine!' I growled.

'H-how did you know, and Bella who changed you'.

'Unimportant'. I breathed.

_Im sorry Bella we didn't mean to hurt you, we wanted to help_. He thought.

'Im not mad at you, well just a bit, but you did nothing wrong so it's just me'. I explained.

_Last night Edward was so sad, and whenever I went near him to help he just whispered your name. He cares about you so much. _

'Well to bad'.

_Oh by the way, were you climbing and sitting on Fred last night. _

I just laughed they named their tree Fred, must have been Emmett.

Hmm well if all my classes were like this school was really going to suck!


	4. Making the right choice

Making the right choice

I sat on my bed. I had to think. Jake helped me in my time of need; Edward left me when I needed him the most. But Jake is a werewolf and we're meant to be enemies, and I have always loved Edward, and I think he loves me too.

I went over the goods and the bad for both of them, but couldn't make up my mind on who I loved more. The choice was going to crash and burn if I didn't make it right, maybe I was just meant to be alone for my existence.

'_Come on it's time for school everybody'_. Archie called out.

I packed up my stuff and got ready to have one of the hardest days of my life, the day I confront Edward Cullen.

First up Maths.

I was starting to doubt myself as we got closer. Bev had to pull me in; I was losing it, I was about to make a run, and than I realised he was right behind me. He just stood their. Staring at me like I was the only one on the earth. His eyes changed from black to gold and I could feel the love coming off him, it was just so strong. No. This wasn't right I should be mad.

'_Bella, I- I thought you were dead I saw your grave and_ 'he trembled

'_No, please not now'_ I grumbled.

By that time the whole class had arrived and were watching us.

'_But I love you'_. His eyes dropped and I could see the pain in him, but at the same time, it was still in me.

'_Well dam boy, you can love me_.' A feisty brunette prattled.

A sharp, loud growl came from Edwards's chest. His anger rose.

_How dare she say that to me, I could never love anyone but Bella. _He thought.

He slowly turned his head, with his eyes turning black again. Knew what he was going to do. Jump and kill that girl, then with having exposed himself killing the rest of the humans. I had to stop it; it could put me and my coven in danger.

He leaned into a crouch, showing his teeth.

'_Are you Ok honey'_, she whispered.

His eyes widened I ran at human speed around to his front.

'_Edward, don't'_ I pleaded.

'_Oh can I call you Edward'_, she giggled like I kid.

Like a bullet, he shot off the ground. With all my speed, I jumped in front of the girl, and pushed her away. Edward tackled me through the window, thinking that I was the girl. He started fierily biting me putting more venom into me, like I needed that. With my gravity power, I moved him off of me and through him into a tree.

I looked over at him, his eyes closed. Did he know what he had done yet?

Slowly I walked over to him. This had to be right.

'_Look kid, just stay away from me'_, he snarled.

'_Ahh, yer sure'_, I said.

His eyes sprung open.

'_Bella! Are you ok? Please tell me I didn't just hurt you, I didn't mean to do that, I would never hurt you'_. Edward spoke with such passion.

'_Well a little too late for that'_. I murmured.

'_Im so sorry, I can't find the right words that express the way I feel, I never want to see you leave, I love you, but do you love me still_.'

'_I don't know, I need to think, but…well…yes, and I always have but when you left me, that will be something I will always remember so that's just how it is. Good bye Mr Cullen'._ I felt so brave and like I had done everything right.

As I walked out of school, on a Monday, again Edward still called out.

'_Ok, but please come visit us, Esme will be so happy, everything changed when you left. It was like we didn't want to exist anymore_.' I tried to relax and ran.

When I got home Jake was standing there, arms folded and eyes fuming.

'_You're not going to pass school if you keep ditching, please just stay there. Would it help if I took some of you're classes with you'_. He offered.

'_No I just needed today, im fine now_.' I assured.

He huffed, but didn't argue. Jacob lifted me into his arms and cradled me like a child. Then his warm lips met mine, subsequently we just stared at each other.

'_I have to go somewhere, I'll be home soon. Love you'_.

'_I love you too, be safe'_.

I gently nodded, and walked to the Cullens.

He said that everyone had missed me, so it felt wrong to leave them like that, they were really great and nice to me, and it couldn't hurt.

I walked up the steps, like I had any other time, except that was over 50years ago and this time I wasn't so excited.

_Whats that smell it's so familiar. Probably Esme_

_Man something smells good. Hmm that'd be Emmett_

_Wow, she still came; maybe she does still love me. Edward_

Before I could knock, the door was opened.

'_Thank you, this really does mean a lot'_. Edward thanked.

'_Yer I bet'_. I walked through the door and into the lounge room only to be engage in something huge and be push back outside.

'_Well not the first time today Em-AILCE!' _

There, on top of me was Alice. Now that surprised me. Then a huge grinned face popped out from on top of Alice, certainly it was Emmett.

'_Bella im sorry, when Emmett saw you he started to run and I couldn't get out of the way in time so he tackled me and then tackled me into you.' _She apologised_. 'But OMG I KNEW YOU STILL HAD TO BE OUT THERE, LETS GO SHOPPING!_

'_NO! I wanna play with Bella. Now that I can't break her it will be even more fun'_. Emmett squealed like a girl.

They both jumped off me.

'_Shopping'_

'_Games'_

'_No shopping'_

'_Fun games'_

'_She's my sister!'_

'_She's my sister too!_

'_You're big and dumb'_

"_You're small'_

I had to laugh; this was the funniest thing I had seen for well forever.

Alice gasped

'_I AM NOT_!' and she jumped on Emmett's shoulders and started pulling his hair.

Then he started screaming, and I was clutching onto my stomach as it hurt with laughter.

Finally Edward came outside and tried to break it up, but Emmett kicked him in the face and Alice bit is leg.

The expression on Edwards face was even funnier then Alice trying to catch Emmett's leg witch she had ripped off.

When I had laughed enough I ripped then apart and tried to catch my breath.

"_That was AWESOME! You guys looked so ridiculous, aww I've missed you guys'._ I laughed and hugged Alice.

'_Even me'_ Edward asked.

'_Ahh, I guess'_ I said trying to sound as honest as possible.

He nodded and followed me in.

The rest of the family was sitting in the living room talking like nothing had happened. I was about to sit down, _buuttt_ I tripped. The room gasped.

_How is she still alive? I've got to apologise. Rose_

_Edward said that she was dead. Carlisle_

_She looks so sad but her emotion is confused. Jasper_

_Didn't they just hear what happened outside, so much for super hearing. Edward._

'_Hah yer it was kind of loud, but when Emmett kicked you, wow, you would of thought they would hear that_.' I laughed again, but everyone just stared at me.

'_Bella_?' Edward murmured

'_Oh right, I can read minds'_, I explained.

'_Since when'._

'_Hmm last week'. _

'_But didn't you push me away today, wasn't that your power_.' He asked.

'_Oh only one of them, my power is to get the powers around me, so I have many. _

'_Dam, now I gotta watch what I think about when im around her too, no more imagining Bella as a Playboy bunny. Hah that would be funny, oh wait, I did it again. _

At the same time Edward and I turned our heads in shock and disgust, and growled.

'_Well, I better go its been nice see all of you again, we should go out sometime bye._

I quickly walked out the door, but Edward was still following me.

'_Please Bella can we talk'_.

'_Make it quick'_ I snapped.

'_Why do I smell werewolf on you?_' he quietly asked.

I couldn't answer straight away.

'_Have you met someone else?' _

'_Yes, but I don't know what to OK! He was there and you weren't. Me and you we together for a year. Me and Jake have been together for many years_.' I whispered loudly.

'But I can make up for it I know I can, just give me a second chance.'

'_Ok, but I need to go'._

He pulled me into a tight grip and kissed me.

'_Make the right choice'_, he hummed in my ear.

For the next few days, I was really messed up, but I thought I new the one who I should be with.

I called Edward over and told him to sit next to Jacob in the lounge room.

I felt like my body was heating up, like I was on fire. I washed my face and wet my arms.

When I walked in the room it was silent.

'_I've have really been thinking about this, it's hard to say, but I need to.'_

'_I love you both, but I have chosen to be with, Jake'. _

Was_ this right._


	5. The Volturi

The Volturi

'_I've have really been thinking about this, it's hard to say, but I need to.'_

'_I love you both, but I have chosen to be with, Jake'. _

Was_ this right._

…

I looked at both of them. Edward looked heartbroken, but what shocked me was Jake. He looked so sad, what, he wanted me to choose Edward, but why, I just practically killed Edward inside just to be with him and _he's_ _SAD!_ What the hell. What had I done?

Edward got off the chair and left without a word.

'_Jake whats wrong_?' I asked.

'_You chose me, that's not right; I would have left you when I knew that you loved him too, but I wanted you to do it, not because he was the last resort, but because you truly do love him._' He explained. I was angry at him, but only because it was true.

'Im sorry I know how it hurts to be left, and to be left 3 times like this must be the worst, but it is for the best. Goodbye Isabella.' And he left just like that.

Now I was all alone, _again. _

EPOV

Him, the dog, she chose him. I have always loved her and now she has a pet dog that takes over her life.

I ran home, fast and just sat back in my corner. I wanted to be alone, but I needed someone to help me. Alice and Esme were out shopping, Emmett would just laugh. Rose would tell me everything to make Bella hate me more and pretend that she was telling me everything to make her love me again. Carlisle was at work, so Jasper it was.

I crawled down to his room on my knees thinking there was nothing left in my life that I wanted. I know that my feelings would be probably to strong for Jaspers help, but I had to try. I heard a bang on the ground from outside, but just opened the door not caring. I looked in, but no one was there, so I just laid there in the doorway staring at a picture of us that Charlie had taken a few days before I left her. I looked so sad, but if that picture was compared to me now I was the happiest vampire in the world.

JPOV 

There I sat in my room, peacefully reading. Boom it struck me.

_Depression, sadness… _Oh god it was Edward. His emotions were so strong I was starting to dry sob. I had to get away, but he would be coming in the door any second. _THE WINDOW_! Ok hopefully he wasn't listening. I had no time I just jumped through the window and fell flat on my face. Then I quickly got up and ran for my life.

BPOV

I put Bev in charge, she was the most responsible. She promised me that she would keep the coven safe. I had to leave now, there were too many memories of my past here and I needed another new start. I was going to England; it seemed like a great place to go. I packed up my clothes and luggage, and said goodbye to my coven, and just left, like all the boys who left me.

Through the cities and the woods my destiny became closer and my future became brighter.

_Hmm I wonder who this is._

_Oh I remember her,_

_The poor child has come the wrong way_

A familiar voice thought.

Before I could take another step I was taken of my feet and dashed to a tall mansion. It looked beautiful and undisturbed, so I didn't fight the tight grip pulling me towards it. I felt I hand grasp my elbow, and I felt woozy. I struggled to keep my eyes open and eventually failed and drifted into a deep serene sleep.

I opened up eyes and saw a castle like theme, chain, flags and stone bricks. I touched the stones, they were cold but soft.

I heard someone clear their throat behind and so quickly turned to face them.

'_Hello Dear, my name is Aro, this is Jane and __Caius__'_. A vampire said.

I looked at his face. He was powdery white with dark hair. He seemed scary, but worst of all his eyes were red… he was a human drinker. I thought about it, and it wasn't so bad anymore. Humans were just another snack, NO I don't want to hurt anyone!

'_Are you ok?_' This Aro man asked and touched my arm.

He seemed confused, yet disappointed.

'_It seems I can't read you mind, Jane could you try'_.

'_I have'_ Jane grumbled through her teeth.

'_Where am I_?' I questioned.

'_Your in Italy at Volterra, we are the Volturi'_. Caius said.

It seemed familiar, the name, like I had been warned never to come.

'_It looks like your Edward wasn't with you, where would he be now_? Caius asked.

'_My Edward? I don't know any Edward's_' they looked surprised in a shocked, excited but evil way.

'_You don't remember, do you remember the Cullen's_?' Aro questioned.

'_No, should I? Wait im confused, who am I_?' I asked puzzled.

They exchanged glances and Aro put his arms around the others and whisper into their ears. Caius nodded and Jane looked angry but nodded too, and then looked back to me.

'_Your name is Isabella; you work with us'_ Jane explained with a smile. '_You must have lost your memory, sometimes that ahh happens. _

'_Oh_'

I walked over into a puddle and looked into it. My eyes were orange, that's right that's one of my powers, orange meant confused. They had told me everything so why was I.

'_Come on I'll take you to your room'_. Aro said sweetly.

He took my arm and led me up some stairs and into an extravagant room. It had a window that had light peering off it, and blooming flowers around the edges. There was I large bed, it was pointless but it really took after the theme. To the left of me were a bookshelf and a desk. He then left me and shut the door.

I sat on my bed for hours thinking, that name Edward, I knew it from somewhere, a movie maybe. I gave up thinking, I was sure to remember it some time. I looked over at the bookshelf. On the top I read.

_The history of all vampires.___

It fascinated me so I picked out all the A and B books. I read for so long, I really didn't realize how many vampires there were in this world. It was getting to about 3am, but I thought I could read the C book before they checked on me.

The Calls, the Capes the Cellie's the Connors the Coberes the Collers, the Cullens.

'_Hey wait didn't Master Aro say something about the Cullens_.' I whispered to myself.

Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. Turned in when the Spanish influenza hit. Had a human mate and then left her.

I was all about his life, and I sear I had heard all this before, the human, Spanish influenza everything.

'_Knock knock, can I come in?_' Aro walked in and laid down on my bed. '_This was always my favorite room. Do you want me to show you around?'_

'_No thanks, im just going to go for a walk and hunt_.' I assured

'_Oh, well I guess I could get some humans with you.' _

'_What NO! Im not a monster_.' I yelled.

'_You ate them before_.' He said.

'_Well, well Im not anymore!_' I huffed, jumped out the window and started running,

This was my home right, I wok up here, and I've heard so much about many past here. So why is there no passion in my heart telling me that this isn't right, it must be.

EPOV

My family never liked to even look at me anymore. They were so scared that I would freak out and dry cry or something. Although once Jasper and Emmett did try to cheer me up. Emmett suggested that we play a game but Jasper didn't want to so they started fighting. Jasper made Emmett jump through a door and then he just ran away. I would have gone to the Volturi but Alice always stopped me.

So for many years I have just been sitting, sometimes looking at my computer with pictures of Bella on it, or sometimes in her old room. Sadly someone else moved in after Charlie dies, and one time I was sitting her bed some girl same in and started screaming, and did she have a mouth.

BPOV

It had been 60 years since I lost my memory. I never gave up on my word and didn't harm a human, but to fit in with the others I wore special red contacts that Jane got me. They weren't as red as everyone's but they were red enough to scare away other animal drinkers.

One night later

I sat reading about every other vampire; Aro said that I might be the Princess one day. I had finished every book from A to Z. I laid back on the bookshelf relaxing for just a minute. I felt something click from behind me and turned around. It looked like the bookshelf had moved back a bit.

I started pushing on it harder, and I could feel it moving.

'_BANG' _

I looked inside it. The shelf must have just been a trap door. On the other side of the trap door was a torch so I flicked it on and walked through the tunnel like room. I could see something glowing far in front of me and raced to see it. It looked like one of those things gypsies used the see the future or your past. I placed my hands of it and the bauble on top made swirls and a clear picture appeared.

It was a man, 17-18, and a vampire. His hair was going in all different directions, like it was possessed by aliens, or Satan. The was also a girl there. Pixie-like, and sweat looking. They were holding hands.

'_Im sorry for what I've done, but I do really love you. I've hurt so many people, but I won't hurt you, not again. When I first saw you, I loved you, and now im hopping that you'll love me back_.' The young man pleaded.

'_Ok, I trust you, and I love you too. We should leave everything behind us and travel around the world. Just you and me forever'_. The pixie-chick answered back.

The picture faded away and I walk back to my room.

_Good for them. _I thought.


	6. Authors note! 1

Hey guys!

I found out that someone's copied my story this story but had called it 'When Edward leaves' or something like that. I don't know if I should keep writing, but if you want me to, just tell me Ok.

Thanks guys

BTW, stuff you Enniietteongirl don't copy… mines still better anyways!

Love you guys always, GawjusFame


	7. Back to the past

Back to the past

I thought about my life compared to that couple, they were so happy and had a life planed, I had nothing and was stuck in a room.

I could hear footsteps coming my way. I walked to the door and opened it.

'_What do you want_?' I asked as I saw it was one of the guards and Aro.

'_We have been informed that the Olympics Cullen has attacked a human, we have to go to forks and see then so we're packing and leaving tonight. So hurry up and get ready, we'll be waiting for you in the main room_.' Aro bossed. You would have thought that he would have become nicer, but as the time gets longer he treats me more like a maid, and it will be like that till I can leave my room.

'_Yes master'_ I obeyed and grabbed my belongings.

I was in the main room in 3 seconds, dragging my designer bags behind me.

I made them take a taxi, because I had too many bags and I always fall when I run too much.

It took 30 mins to get to the airport; Jane was so angry at me so much that she wouldn't even look at me.

When the airplane took off it was getting lighter. I had to sit in the middle of an old man and a kid about 5 years old.

The kid was crying, the old man was snoring, so I turned around and saw Aro hooking up with girls, oh this was fun.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but it was hard. Soon I was in my own world it, was, AWESOME! I was surrounded by green trees and blossoming flowers. I was wearing a white, cotton, elegant dress that flow up when I would turn. Then everything started to sparkle. I looked up at the sky; it started to rain cold drops of refreshing water. But wait. I really felt cool drops of water on my face. I opened my eyes. The stupid old man, had leaned on me, and was now drooling on me. I could not take this; I shoved the kid's dummy in the creepy old mans mouth and used one of my powers to make the kid sleep.

Finally peace.

When we arrived, we walked out of the airport and ran to a small town, forks.

'_Well that was a waist of time, next time remind me not to invite Bella_,' Aro whispered a little too loud to Jane.

I sighed and felt really bad. Every since I lost my memory, there has just been something missing in my life. No one ever wanted me around, and the one time Jane invited me shopping, I attacked a human. Now she works for us, and I can't leave my room till my sentence is over.

It was quiet, here, and like no other place. So cold, so romantic, so nice.

I looked around smiling at everyone I saw, but then I realised I was alone. Where was my coven? Then it hit me, literally. Something hard and cold that smelt terrible. I gripped it off my face and looked at it. It was yellow snow.

_Hmm what did they say about yellow snow? Never, uh never eat it, yer that's it. Wait why is it yellow? OMG THEY PISSED ON IT, BUT THEY CAN'T PISS!_

Ii turned around and I got another in my face. It was going in my eyes and burning into water. When my vision was clear I saw how they made it. There was a dog, it just peed, and so now I had DOG peed on my face, yep this day was crap. I grabbed all me bags and ran as fast as I could.

'_I need somewhere to stay, maybe I could just rent a room in someone's house_.' I thought.

I asked hundreds of houses, but the all declined my offer. I sat on the curve hoping my life would go up hill soon.

'_Umm are you ok honey'_, a sweat women's voice sang.

I slowly turned and saw a beautiful woman, with shiny brown hair standing behind me.

'_Not really, I have no where to go_.' I said looking at her sad.

_Aww poor girl, I should invite her in_. she thought.

'_Well you should of asked, come on in I have a spare room_.' She said with pleasure. _'My names Sammy by the way, whats your name_?'

'_Im Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella_.' I said with a smile.

She led the way and I followed her bags going everywhere.

'_This will be your room'_, Sammy alleged.

It was Small but great.

'_It was my great, great, great, great, great grandfathers daughters. This house runs in the family. Her Name was Bella, just like you, and her dad was the chief of forks, he was Charlie. She was staying here, it had been just about a year, but she disappeared. No one ever saw her again. They say a boy called Edward Cullen killed her, but that's probably just another rumour, from what I heard about them, he would never hurt her.' _ She smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

There it was again 'Edward Cullen'. What was this guy famous or something? Edward was a vampire, from Sammy's story this other Bella wasn't. A vampire and a human, together, wow.

Ever word I said was making my head throb.

'_God, I think Im remembering something'_. I said to myself.

The pain was too much to take. I jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Tree after tree it just became more painful.

'_AHHHH'_! I screamed and flew 20 feet in the air. I landed on my stomach, my head facing into the greenest grass I'd ever seen.

I looked up; it was the place from my dreams. The trees the flowers, everything was the same. I looked down and saw a white dress. A white dress? No. a white towel, I must have run through her washing line. The sun shined onto me skin making me sparkle. And I looked up at the sky, but everything got dark. The sun was hiding. I sat on a log with my head between my knee panicking.

All I could think was. _He left me, he left me, he left me. Edward left me. He doesn't want me._

Then it all came clear, I was Bella, that was my room, Charlie was my dad, Edward left me and expected me to come back to him and this was our meadow.

I ran to fine my coven, and it wasn't hard.

Once my eyes had found Aro I ran for him, and he looked scared. Before he could even turn to run, I had tackled him into the hard pavement.

'_YOU LIED TO ME!_' I yelled. '_ABOUT EVERYTHING_!'

'_Ahh, it seems you have gotten your memory back dear Bell'_. He snorted '_Guards'_.

Then I was lifted off him and held back.

'_So do you want to go back to them, after they left you? I was just trying to help you forget the pain witch they left you in_.'

'_Well...._'

'_So you will stay?_'

'_Fine, but when we see them, you have to say that I have still lost my memory, alright?'_ I growled.

'_With pleasure dear_,'

Then he nodded at the guards and they realised me.

'_Where staying at 43 Falls garden, go get your stay and meet us there._' And he raced off.

I would never be able to speak to him again. He hurt me but I don't want to hurt him.

I walked back to my old house, thinking of the night Jasper attacked me, of how Alice always took me shopping and how I found that secret tunnel and how I saw that…. Picture video of…. Alice and Edward, together.

_He doesn't love me anymore? He loves Alice? Aww what about Jasper?_

I started running and I knew if I could cry, tears would be streaming. I couldn't face Sammy, she would be sad I said I had to leave, so I wouldn't. I climbed up the house and snatched my bags.

43 Falls Garden. It sounded nice, but looked even nicer. Jane was sharing a room with me and she promised to take me shopping we're both not busy.

Things were looking up, I was in the most powerful coven in the world, I was the most powerful vampire in the world and Edward was going to get payback.

_Alice is his sister, and Jasper's too charming, I bet hes so sad, I wish I could give he I big hug like Emmett used to give to me. _I thought miserable

Everyone was being much more pleasant to me now; Aro even said that one day I might be the princess. Caius is the sweetest. He would always help me, and most of the time he would always be with me. Our relationship is getting stronger, and my heart is healing, but it still has something missing, it just doesn't feel like home, but it's all I need, for now.


	8. Before the Meeting

**Before The Meeting**

Caius and I laid on the couch watching old movies. He played with my hair and caressed my cheeks; I really was starting to like him a lot. The bell struck 6am and it was time for our coven meeting. We stood up and held hands while we walked into the dining room.

We covered many topics and planned to meet the Cullen that week, though I wasn't as excited about it as everyone else was.

'Ha-ha imagine Edwards face when he sees his little Bella, and she 'doesn't even know who his is'!" Aro laughed and the rest join in.

'Bella's not his anymore' Caius said madly.

'Mhmm but don't you ever think that when she sees him again that she will fall in love with him, once again'. Jane questioned.

'No, I don't think she will, isn't that right Bella.' 'Ah yer, i don't love him and never will' i hated lying to myself of corse I love him and want to be with him, and want to ruffle his hair up and push him over and then help him up and kiss him passionately.

**EPOV**

The years slowly passed, and I was longing for Bella's love. She chose _Jake_ over me, and from the word around the street he left her and she disappeared. Alice tried to make me feel better and said that we would find her but I knew that Bella didn't want me, so what was the point of being broken even more, that's right, love.

'EDWARD! It's time for school' Alice called to me.

'Great, the days just keep coming'. I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my bad and languished down the stairs to Alice.

My first class was Science with my lab partner Mindy. Alice always tried to hook me up with her but, she's creepy.

'Come on Edward, just go on one little date you might like her', Alice mumbled low from behind me.

'Alice, there's something wrong with her', I mumbled back.

'What do u mean?'

'She's not all the way there', I said and pointed to my head.

'What?'

'She's dumb as crap!' I yelled impatiently then realising that the whole class heard me.

'Would you like to explain yourself Mr Cullen?' Mr Delf asked

'Not really'

'That's good enough for me!' he and smiled and continued teaching.

'Please Edward Jasper and I will double with you?' Alice begged

'No'

'Jasper will keep her in control and I won't tell her that you think she's cute',

'No'

'Fine' Alice got out of her seat, walked passed me and sat down next to Mindy. 'Hi, umm I'm Edward's sister and I just wanted to let you know, _he thinks' you're cute..._' Alice got up and went back to her seat.

I looked at Mindy and she jumped on top of with a smile that looked like she was possessed.

'OHHHHHHH OH MY GOD AHHHHH YOU AND ME AND YOUUUUUUUU AND, AND, AND AHHHHHHH OHHH AND TAKE THAT SARAH I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE MINE' and she tried to kiss me before I run away screaming.

* * *

When I got home Alice was waiting for me.

'Now just one little date' she said

'No'

'Ok well I'll just have to tell her that you lov—' she almost finished but tackled her to the ground.

'YOU DON'T GET IT I WILL NEVER LOVE HER, I DON'T WANT TO LOVE HER, I JUST WANT BELLA , AND I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY I JUST CAN'T SO ACCEPT THAT.' I yelled while still on top of her.

I stopped being made and looked at Alice, she really looked hurt.

'I'm sorry I yelled, but you know that's how it is,' I said while standing up and helping her up too.

'I'll see you later, I gotta ...think' I announced and turned around.

'No, no, no, no, NO stay', Alice pleaded

'Its ok I'll see you later I promise', I calmed her.

'K, love you'

'Yer, love you too', and I ran out the door.

**BPOV**

I changed clothes for hunting and waited for everyone outside. Soon everyone else came running down the stairs, but Caius was missing. I stood on my tip toes to look over everyone in case I had missed him but he wasn't there. I felt a soft had slip into mine and I knew it was him, I turned around and leaned in to hug him but my eye site faded and I started having a vision.

I smiled, it was Edward but then I saw more pacifically. He was lying on top of Alice, my teeth slammed together and I clenched my fists.

'I'm sorry I yelled, but you know that's how it is,' he said while he stood up and then pulling Alice up with him.

How could he, how could she!

'I'll see you later, I gotta ...think' I announced and turned around to walk out of the house.

'No, no, no, no, NO stay', Alice pleaded to him.

'It's ok I'll see you later I promise', I said to her.

'K, love you'

'Yer, love you too', and he ran out the door.

My vision stopped there, and when _my_ site came back half of the place was ripped to shreds and everyone either looked scared or worried Caius touched my face and groomed my hair. I tried to be happy that I was in his arms, but I wanted to kill Alice and Edward. I would let them have it when I see them, I deserved more than him, and now I have Caius.

**EPOV**

I decided to say yes to Mindy, I didn't want to hurt her and it was just one little date and we we're doubling with Alice and Jasper.

The girls chose a movie while jasper and I waited for them.

'_You ok dude_?' jasper thought

'Yer' was all I said.

The girls chose some scary movie that I had no interest in. We found our seats and the movie begun. Mindy scared the whole way through and made the rest of the audience irritated, so they through food and drink at us. After the movie Alice suggested that we go look at the new mall down the road and Mindy agreed.

The girls looked though each shop, and bout a wardrobe worth of clothes and Jasper and I were stuck carrying them.

'Ok that was _fun, _now which way is outta here?' Jasper asked irritated

'Umm that way', Alice pointed from behind us.

'No, we just went that way', I told them

'He he this is fun', Mindy giggled like a child.

I looked at Alice frustrated, why did I say yes again.

'Look its ok we'll just go check the directory'. Alice told us and walked around the corner, while the rest of us followed. Alice found the directory and we first found were we were.

'You are here,' Mindy read and pointed to the dot. 'How do they know?!' Mindy gasped in a serious and worried voice.

Alice slapped her hand against her head; I guess her plan wasn't working so well. And Jasper held his hands to his mouth trying to keep his laugh in, while I rolled my eyes disgusted.

'Hah look we just need to go that way', Mindy laughed and pointed to the left.

We walked out of the mall and down the block, in a dim street with very few shops that only sold alcohol and cigarettes before we got lost again.

'Its fine, Edward and I will go ask someone just stay here.' Jasper lead

'Oh Edward your such a brave man, and a sexy one too.' Mindy howled

'Yer, sure whatever you say,' I mumbled.

Jasper and I quickly walk off to a shop called 'We Got It'.

'Oh god Edward you weren't kidding I seriously think there's something wrong with that girl', Jasper laughed at me. 'And your face, you looked like you saw her throw up continually, hah you should of seen it, oh wait here it is'.

And he show me in his mind my face, and he was not joking I looked sickened.

When we walked in I saw the cashiered, he was a dark Indian in his 50's probably.

'Hi, how may I help you?' he asked politely

'Hi, um we're lost could you', I tried to finish but the Indian interrupted.

'Oh no you didn't, oh no you did not come into my store with nothing to buy!' he yelled.

'I'm sorry but,' he interrupted me again.

'NO, I am not a directory, you see this dot,' he yelled and pointed to his fore head 'this is not a "You are here dot!"'

'OK! BYE!' Jasper and I yelled and ran out of the store laughing so hard.

After we dropped Mindy off at her house and had arrived home to an empty house because everyone else was out hunting, we laugh about everything stupid she had done and how dumb she was.

'So even though I can't stand her, today was one of the funniest days I've had for ages.' I chuckled

'Yer', Jasper and Alice both agreed.

I turned on the X-box 360 and versed jasper in grand theft auto while Alice watched.

We'd been playing for ages and I Was winning.

'STOP! EDWARD!' I dropped the remote and ran to Alice's side along side of Jasper.

'What is it Alice?' jasper asked worried.

I looked into Alice's mind.

It was the Volturi they were coming because of the accident that had happened With Jasper.

_Flashback _

Jasper and Emmett were hunting and a lost camper wondered on our territory, and to close to them when they were hunting. Jasper smelt it first and raced to find her and when they saw each other jasper was snarling and covered in blood so she screamed. Emmett was then behind him, but resisted her blood. The girl had seen too much so Before Jasper could attack her he knocked her out and dragged her to Carlisle. He injected her with poison that killed her and buried the remains so Jasper still wouldn't taste her blood.

_End of Flashback_

'Wait its coming clearer'. She whispered

The Volturi and their guards were standing in the forest outside of our house. Then I saw my face, I looked sad, amazed, shocked but something different, a little love. Then I realised there was a new member of the Volturi, Bella. Still as beautiful as ever, but she looked angry she probably was still angry that I left her, but that was so long ago, could she really hate me that much. But she also looked confused like she didn't know where she was. The vision ended.

'What happened', Jasper asked still waiting for an answer.

Alice and I looked at each other and said one world

'Bella'.


End file.
